Savior (Sasuke Story) Chapter 2
by PrincessKilla93
Summary: Okay! This Chapter you get to learn more about your character and about your past! Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!


**Savior (Sasuke Story) Chapter 2**

[(Normal POV)]

_'My head… God damn… It's killing me…'_ I thought to myself. Then everything flooded back to me. I shot straight up from my resting position, quickly regretting my decision. After growing somewhat used to my pain, my eyes scanned the room I've been put in for… well I'm not really sure how long.

There wasn't much to look at in the room. A curtain pushed off to the side of the door for more privacy if need be, blank white walls, a cabinet with what I assume to have bandages and other medical supplies. There's a sink connected to the cabinet, and a bathroom off to the side, a small twin size bed that I was laying in with an off white colored sheets covering me from my mid-chest down, and a window with the blinds shut to block out the sun so I could get the needed sleep to heal my wounds.

The door knob twisted, opening slightly; my black little fluff ball of a companion came racing in, jumping on my lap.

"Oh, you're awake," I heard a female voice say from the doorway. Glancing over, I saw a woman dressing in a white uniform who I assumed was a nurse.

"Yeah, can you tell me where I'm at? And how long I've been here?" I ask, tossing the blanket off me and placing my feet on the floor. I patted Eri's head letting him know I was okay.

"Ma'am, you really should be getting up. You were badly injured, and lost a lot of chakra."

"I'm fine. Now where am I?" I said slightly more aggressive, getting angered that she completely ignored my questions.

"The Village Hidden in the Leafs." She quickly replied back, faintly freighted by my rudeness. I sighed to myself, glad I was somewhere safe. "Lord Hokage would like to speak with you, ma'am." I nodded.

"Where's his office?"

"I can get someone to take you, ma'am."

"No need, just point me in the right direction."

"Take a right out of the hospital and you can't miss it."

"Thanks," I said hopping out of the small bed after slipping my sandals on. Exiting the medical center, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I came across a large building I figured was the Hokage's office. I walked up to the door and knocked. Two jounin answered the door, giving me a strange look probably because they've never seen me before. "I heard your Hokage wanted to see me," I stated. They nodded at each other and walked me down a few hallways, stopping at a set of doors.

"A girl is here to see you, Lord Hokage," One of the jounin said after knocking lightly. There was a muffled, "Come in" heard from the inside, and the jounins opened the doors for me, closing them silently behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. The Hokage stared at me, smoking out of a pipe then nodded.

"Please, have a seat." He said. I did as he said, and he continued. "What's your name young girl?"

"Ava. Ava Etzumi." His eyes scanned over me, studying me.

"A few of my ANBUs found you not far outside our gates. They informed me that you took out three of Orochimaru's men." I sat there for a moment, collecting my thoughts, trying to think of what to tell him. I heard a light grunt come from inside one of my pockets, and out popped Eri's head. He gave me a look and I knew what he was thinking, so I sighed. Looking back up at the Hokage, he had a questionable look on his face. "What is that?"

"It's my spirit wolf, Eri." I said pulling Eri out of my pocket, and he jumped on my shoulder. The Hokage's expression seemed a little surprised. Probably because not many people have ever seen a spirit animal. I stayed quiet for a moment, not really sure what else to say. The Hokage cleared his throat.

"The Etzumi Clan was destroyed many years ago." He stated. I nodded.

"My clan was. By Orochimaru and his men. But I escaped, with the help of a few others in my clan."

"What happened to them?" He asked, wanting me to continue.

"We were ambushed just outside the Village Hidden by Rain. Eri took me and ran to the next closes village while the others stayed and fought. I never heard of any other them surviving."

"And where did you end up?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sand. They protected me the best they could. But they didn't want to start a fight with Orochimaru's men. About two years after being in the sand village Orochimaru found me, and took me."

"And you finally escaped?" He asked, smoking his pipe again. I nodded.

"I was chased for a while, and I took out two of his men, Eri took out the other. But I used too much chakra."

"You took out two of his men by yourself?" He questioned, surprised by my power.

"Well… Yeah. I've been trained by Orochimaru and his men for about seven years, Hokage." The Hokage sat there in silence, thinking.

"You will stay here, under the protection of our Village."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked, surprised by his offer.

"And I believe that your skills would be very helpful to our village, if you want to become a Leaf Village Shinobi that it."

"Of course, Lord Hokage."

"Good. I'm going to start you out as a genin."

"What? You're joking right? I'm at least a jonin! Probably even an ANBU!" The Hokage just nodded and smoked off his pipe some more.

"Yes you do, but that's where the Orochimaru and his men will be looking first. I will let you know if there are higher rank missions that your skills may be needed for." I sighed knowing that he was right. He reached into his desk and pulled out a Leaf Village headband. Tossing it at me he said, "I'll see you tomorrow to introduce you to your new sensei. For now, head southeast from here; a group apartment buildings there, you can stay there for now. I'll have expenses paid for you until you can get some money coming in." I nodded, thanking the Hokage and processed southeast like he said.

[(Hokage's POV)]

After Ava had left, I called in one of my jonin, Kakashi. "Hello, Lord Hokage." He said with a minor wave and a bored expression as he walked through the door.

"Kakashi, I have someone I want to join your group." Kakashi's expression changed, surprised and confused.

"Oh? And who's that?"

"Her name is Ava Etzumi." The Hokage said

"Etzumi?" Lord Hokage just nodded, pulling a file from the many on his desk.

"There's not much here, but it's a start."

**Ava Etzumi**

**Age: 13**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Height: 150.2 cm**

**Weight: 39.6 kg**

**Birthday: April 14****th**

**Birth Place: Etzumi Village (outside the Village Hidden by Clouds, in the Land of Lightning)**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Rank: ANBU, S-Rank**

**Trained by: Her mother and father, Sand Village, Orochimaru and his men**

**Eri Etzumi**

**Age: 13 in human years**

**Eye color: Red**

**Fur color: Black, Red, Gray**

**Height: 156.4cm**

**Weight: 103.7 kg.**

**Birthday: April 14****th**

**Birth place: Etzumi Village**

**Also has a smaller form, without the horns, and about the size of a tiny kitten.**

"You shouldn't need to train her," The Hokage started.

"Obviously," Kakashi interrupted, but Lord Hokage ignored him and continued,

"We just need to keep her on a low profile, Orochimaru will no doubt be looking for her." Kakashi nodded. "Be here tomorrow, I'll introduce you two." And with that Kakashi disappeared.


End file.
